My Alpha
by Babu.Chanbaek
Summary: SEQUEL OUT [ COMPLETE ] Byun Baekhyun yang harus berjauhan dengan kekasihnya, yang akan menjadi alphanya karena sesuatu kejadian dan ia tak boleh mengetahuinya. CHANBAEK! Omegaverse / Mpreg / ABO / Yaoi/ bxb /Drama /


Seorang lelaki dengan tubuh tinggi berbahu lebar dengan otot-otot ditubuhnya terbangun dari tidur panjangnya. Wajahnya berbentuk serigala, badannya manusia jemari tangannya seperti cakar karena memiliki kuku yang panjang dan tajam. Matanya merah menyala, ia berjalan tanpa memakai kain ditubuhnya, memasuki sebuah mata air dan menenggelamkan seluruh tubuhnya disana.

Ia kembali muncul kepermukaan, mengibaskan rambut basahnya lalu menyisir menggunakan jemari kebelakang.

Chanyeol. Ya dia adalah Park Chanyeol yang baru terbangun dari tidur beberapa bulan, bagai tertidur bertahu-tahun baginya. Ia terbangun karena bertepatan dengan mate terdahulu yang sudah menyempurnakan pemutusan ini.

Chanyeol menatap pantulan dirinya dalam air, matanya sudah berubah menjadi biru langit dengan rambutnya keabuan.

Chanyeol memejamkan matanya bingung, "Aku sudah terlahir kembali, tapi ingatan tentang semua yang terjadi masih tersimpan." Ia menyerjitkan dahinya tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan dirinya sendiri.

Apa yang orang lain bicarakan atau yang ia dengar tidak seperti yang dirinya rasakan, Chanyeol masih mengingat dengan jelas masa lalu, juga bagaimana rasa sakit yang ia rasakan saat pemutusan dulu.

Chanyeol akan berdiam disana menunggu hari esok.

...

Pagi itu, Ia mengubah dirinya dalam wujud wolfnya, ia juga kaget karena warnanya menjadi abu tua, ia mengibaskan tubuhnya agar air hilang dalam bulunya, ia menjadi ingat bahwa wujud Baekhyun juga berwarna abu, dia melanjutkan larinya menyusuri hutan-hutan, berkilo-kilo meter dia berlari pulang menuju rumah pohonnya.

Melihat keadaan rumah itu begitu penuh dengan ranting daun-daun. Chanyeol masuk melihat isi rumahnya yang begitu terasa dingin, tanpa penghuni. Chanyeol mengambil seadanya bulu-bulu untuk ia pakai disaat ia menjadi manusia.

Chanyeol akan kembali pergi lagi meminta kejelasan pada tetua mereka.

.

.

.

"Pemutusan ini belum sempurna." Tetua melihat alpha didepannya, sungguh ini mengejutkannya. Tidak ada yang seperti ini. Biasanya omega akan langsung mating dengan yang lain,terus seperti itu. Karena memang, jika mereka mating bukan dengan alpha atau omega yang bukan takdirnya, mereka tidak akan merasa puas. Tapi, apa yang terjadi, takdir yang ditentang tidak semudah itu putus, membuat omega meragu untuk mating dengan alpha lain, yang bukan terbaik untuknya.

"Omegamu belum melakukan mating. Entah apa yang terjadi, tapi... sesuatu yang terlahir kembali tidak akan sama lagi. Kau adalah alpha yang di sia-siakan lalu diharapkan kembali oleh omegamu. Pergilah, pilihlah pilihanmu sendiri entah itu kembali atau mencari yang baru. Kau adalah alpha tunggal, bebas memilih tanpa ada ikatan denganmu, tapi sekali lagi aku katakan kau tidak akan sama lagi. Walaupun begitu, pasangan dan dirimu pasti bisa menahan gejolak keinginan lain, jika kau mencintai pasanganmu atau sebaliknya." Penjelasan tetua membuat Chanyeol menyerjit.

Apa yang tidak sama? Apakah itu matanya atau jiwa wolfnya Chanyeol masih tidak mengerti.

Chanyeol bertanya menghilangkan rasa penasarannya, "Apa yang tidak sama lagi itu tetua?"

Tapi tetua itu malah tersenyum dan hanya menjawab, "Kau akan tahu nanti."

Hanya itu yang tetua katakan tanpa menjelaskan secara rinci, Chanyeol melamun memikirkan ucapan tetua. Ia masihlah penasaran tapi tidak memiliki jawaban untuk dirinya sendiri.

Chanyeol mengusak rambutnya kesal, ia berharap lupa kenangan dulunya tapi jangan melupakan bayinya. Benar.. bayinya yang kecil. Apakah ia sudah sehat atau masihlah harus melakukan check up rutin?.

"PARK CHANYEOL!!!"

Teriakan itu menyayat hati, sangat pilu sarat akan penyesalan. Chanyeol mencari sumber teriakan itu, berlari mendekat dan teriakan itu kembali terdengar. Chanyeol berjalan dalam wujud wolfnya melihat seseorang yang berada di rumah pohonnya, dia melihat dari kejauhan. Disana, Baekhyun terduduk menangis tersedu dengan pilu memanggil dirinya, tapi Chanyeol tidak ada niatan untuk mendekat. Tidak, tidak sekarang.

Tapi Baekhyun melihatnya, maka Chanyeol pergi menghindar. Ia tidak ingin membebani Baekhyun dengan ingatannya masih disana.

.

.

.

.

Terbangun dengan Chanyeol disampingnya adalah kebiasaannya selama beberapa hari ini, Baekhyun memegang lengan Chanyeol yang membelit perutnya mengusap pelan membuat Chanyeol semakin mengeratkan pelukannya masih nyaman dalam alam mimpinya.

Chanhyun juga masihlah tertidur, ini masih pukul 4 dini hari. Chanhyun biasanya terbangun saat jam 5 lebih atau kurang. Chanhyun menjadi sangat tenang sejak kedatangan ayahnya.

Keluarga Park diberitahu sejak hari pertama kedatangan Chanyeol membuat eomma Park menangis kencang karena anaknya masih bisa ia lihat dan dapat ia genggam, sungguh moment yang tidak akan mereka lupakan. Karena, kepulangan Chanyeol adalah sesuatu yang mustahil bagi mereka.

Baekhyun menghabiskan waktunya bermanja pada Chanyeol, dengan Chanyeol yang selalu ada bersamanya. Sejak kedatangannya Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tidak pernah keluar rumah untuk jalan-jalan. Paling mereka sesekali pergi kerumah Chanyeol, seperti kebiasaan Baekhyun saat Chanyeol tidak ada. Baginya, dengan adanya Chanhyun dan Chanyeol sudah cukup untuknya, ia tidak perlu hiburan atau apapun.

Baekhyun mengucek matanya menghilangkan kantuk, ia menengok kembali pada Chanyeol, ia menyentuh pipi Chanyeol lalu menepuk-nepuknya pelan, "Chanyeol... bangun." Bisiknya.

"Ngrrhhh..." Chanyeol mengerang, menggeliat meregangkan otot-otot kakunya, tapi setelahnya dia diam kembali tertidur.

Baekhyun tersenyum melihatnya, pasti ia kelelahan karena semalam Chanhyun terus mengajaknya bermain. Kalo tidak dia akan menangis saat ayahnya akan pergi bahkan hanya mengambil minum. Jadi biarkanlah, dia tidur sepuasnya lagian ini masihlah setengah lima pagi.

...

Baekhyun membuka gorden memperlihatkan bintang terbesar sudah bersinar dari pucuk timur. Baekhyun menghirup udara segar yang masuk dalam hirupannya.

Tiba-tiba sepasang lengan memeluknya dari belakang, menyimpan dagunya di pundak Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun menoleh melihat sisi wajah Chanyeol, "Kau sudah bangun?" Baekhyun tersenyum melihat Chanyeol mengangguk sambil memejamkan matanya.

"Chanhyun masih tidur." Tanya Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mengangguk sebagai jawaban lalu ia melihat kesamping, dimana keranjang bayi tersimpan, "Ya. Dia sepertinya sama lelahnya seperti dirimu. Ini sudah setengah 6 tapi Chanhyun belum ada tanda-tanda akan bangun." Ucapnya masih terus melihat Chanhyun.

Chanyeol tersenyum sambil mengeratkan pelukannya, "Bagaimana jika kita pergi ke lotte world??." Ujarnya tanpa membuka matanya.

Baekhyun berbalik merasa senang, "Benarkah?!" Baekhyun langsung loncat pada pangkuan Chanyeol, sehingga ia tampak seperti bayi koala saat Chanyeol mengangguk membenarkan ucapannya.

"Yeay... akhirnya kita akan bermainn!" Ucap Baekhyun lalu mencium bibir Chanyeol, yeah hanya kecupan. Tapi walaupun begitu Chanyeol terkekeh geli karena melihat keantusiasan Baekhyun pada ajakannya.

.

.

Sore itu, Baekhyun semangat memandikan Chanhyun. Bayinya itu tertawa sambil mencipratkan air pada Baekhyun yang dibalas kekehan oleh Baekhyun sendiri. Baekhyun belum mandi jadi ia tidak marah pada kelakuan Chanhyun yang nakal. Sedangjan Chanyeol sudah menunggu dibawah tengah berbincang dengan keluarga, membicarakan pernikahan.

Biarlah keluarga dan Chanyeol yang mengurus, Baekhyun hanya akan menurut asal itu bersama Chanyeol.

"Nah... Uri Chanhyine sudah tampan!!" Baekhyun mengangkat anaknya menatap gemas lalu mengesek-gesekan hidungnya di hidung Chanhyun, membuat Chanhyun tertawa senang.

Baekhyun menidurkan Chanhyun, ia akan memilih baju untuk Chanhyun kenakan di kencan bersama ini, "mm... baju warna kuning bagus." Jadi Baekhyun membawa baju kuning dengan bawahannya celana kodok.

Baekhyun membaluri bayinya dengan minyak telon lalu ia taburi bedak disekujur tubuh anaknya, ia juga memakaikan cream di sela selangkangan atau lipatan anaknya, agar tidak lecet ketika memakai popoknya.

"Nah kannnn... sekarang kau ke daddymu dulu." Baekhyun membawa bayinya turun kebawah. Dimana keluarganya kumpul.

Keluarga yang melihat Chanhyun sudah tampan dan menghampiri mereka sambil menepuk kedua tangannya membuat mereka gemas, Chanyeol bangkit untuk mengambil alih bayinya dari Baekhyun.

Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun, dimana ia masih menggunakan pakaian yang sama dari siang, "Kenapa belum mandi?" Tanyanya heran.

Baekhyun mencium pipi Chanhyun, "Soalnya Chanhyun akan membasahi bajuku jika aku sudah mandi dan memakai pakaian bagus. Dan jika kita mandi bersama dia akan meminta asi padaku." Jelas Baekhyun yang di angguki Chanyeol sebagai tanda ia paham.

"Yasudah kalo begitu sana mandi." Ujar Chanyeol sambil berjalan ke sofa membuat Chanhyun di kerubungi mama Park dan Byun.

Baekhyun melihat itu tersenyum senang, ia juga berbalik menaiki tangga untuk bersiap diri.

.

.

.

Baekhyun tengah berjajar dengan orang lain yang mengantri untuk mendapatkan es cream, ia memangku Chanhyun dalam gendongan membuat ia merasa pegal karena anaknya yang begitu gembil dan berisi.

Ia melihat Chanyeol yang diam dikursi membelakanginya, "Chan." Panggilnya, agar Chanyeol yang memegangChanhyun sebentar selagi dia mengantri.

Tapi Chanyeol tidak mendengar, jadi ia panggil sekali lagi, "Chanyeol"

Masih tidak didengar Baekhyun mulai kesal, apa yang sedang Chanyeol lakukan sampai-sampai tidak menyahut atau berbalik melihatnya, "Chanyeol!!!"

Baekhyun berjalan dengan kaki menghentak sedang tangan mengepal mengabaikan antriannya, ia menjewer telinga Chanyeol membuat Chanyeol meringis kesakitan.

Chanyeol melihat siapa yang berani melakukan hal ini padanya, masih dengan ringisan ia menoleh, "Aaaa... Argh sakit, Baek."

Mata Baekhyun melotot sebal, lalu melepaskan jewerannya, "Apa? Enak yaaa... saling tatap-tatap dengan omega lain! Sedangkan aku pegal harus memegang anakmu yang gendut ini." Baekhyun melepaskan alat gendongan bayi, lalu dia berikan gendongan itu bersama Chanhyun pada Chanyeol.

"Pegang!" Baekhyun melangkah pergi untuk mengantri kembali, meninggalkan Chanyeol yang meringis mengusap telinganya, dimana masih bisa ia rasakan bagaimana sakitnya jeweran Baekhyun.

Chanhyun tertawa sambil bertepuk tangan, seolah melihat daddynya dengan papanya yang bertengkar adalah sesuatu yang lucu baginya.

Chanyeol menatap tajam Baekhyun, "Kenapa dia galak lagi." Kesalnya, ia berbalik melihat omega yang tadi melihatnya menatap kasihan padanya. Chanyeol mengangguk sebagai bentuk bahwa ia tidak apa-apa.

Entahlah, ini hari pertama mereka keluar bersama tapi membuat Chanyeol tertarik dengan omega lain, bahkan bukan saat ini saja, saat ia memarkirkan mobilnya tadi ada omega lajang menatapnya minat tapi Chanyeol segera menyadarkan diri, jadi Baekhyun tidak tahu kelakuannya.

Apa ini yag dimaksud tetua?

Tapi Chanyeol mengedikan bahunya, ia memainkan jemari Chanhyun. Ia tepuka-tepukan jemari itu pada telapak tangannya pelan.

"Ini." Ucap Baekhyun yang sudah mendapatkan es creamnya. Baekhyun asyik memakan es creamnya sambil mengelap ludah Chanhyun yang keluar. Ia melirik Chanyeol yang sesekali melirik ke arah depan.

Baekhyun ikut menatap kearah apa yang Chanyeol tatap, apa-apaan ini? Kenapa Chanyeol seharian ini kebanyakan melirik kesana kemari menatap omega-omega.

.

.

.

.

Setelah beberapa kali mereka kencan di hari yang berbeda juga tempat berbeda ada keganjalan dari diri Chanyeol, yang membuat Baekhyun menyerjitkan dahinya. Baekhyun ngerasa aneh dengan Chanyeol saat ini. Ia menjadi lelaki yang selalu jelalatan melihat omega wanita alau lelaki lajang, hal itu membuat Baekhyun panas hatinya.

Seperti saat ini contohnya, Mereka selesai menemani Chanhyun bermain melihat kakak-kakak bermain bola. Chanyeol menatap lama wanita cantik yang juga balas melihatnya. Chanyeol mengusap bibirnya sambil menyeringai menatap wanita itu membuat si wanita menunduk malu.

Baekhyun melihat Chanyeol lalu wanita itu kembali ke Chanyeol, ia benar-benar...

"Chanyeol!" Teriak Baekhyun yang sudah tidak bisa menahan denyutan sakit dihatinya melihat Chanyeol seperti ini. Dia memeluk bayinya erat.

Chanyeol sadar langsung menatap Baekhyun, "Kenapa Baek?"

Baekhyun menatap tajam, "Kenapa kau bilang? Kau jelalatan Chanyeol!" Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan mata memerah saking marahnya.

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun menyerjit, "Tidak. Aku tidak."

Baekhyun menarik tangan Chanyeol, "Ayo pulang!! Dasar jelalatan! Aku melihat sendiri, kau menatap dia!!" Ujar Baekhyun keras, lihat betapa marahnya dia.

Baekhyun masuk ke dalam mobil, diam tanpa bicara membuat Chanyeol mengusak rambutnya kesal. Ia masuk kedalam mobil mengikuti Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun." Panggilnya, berusaha memegang tangan Baekhyun. Tapi, Baekhyun selalu menghindar dan menepisnya lengannya.

"Jika kamu ingin balas dendam, bilang!! Jika kau membenciku karena kelakuanku dulu katakan hiks!!!" Baekhyun menjerit dengan air mata keluar membasahi pipinya berusaha menahan isak tangis walaupun sulit, Chanhyun hanya diam mengemut ibu jarinya.

"Kau selalu melirik kesana kemari. Kau pikir aku tidak sakit hati! Hiks aku tahu aku salah waktu dulu!! Tapi bukan begini caranya!!" Tangisan Baekhyun akhirnya pecah, membuat Chanyeol ikut sedih melihatnya. Chanyeol berusaha membawa Baekhyun dalam pelukannya mengusap punggung Baekhyun.

"Aku... aku tidak tahu, Baek. Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, tetua bilang sesuatu yang terlahir kembali tidak akan sama dan inilah aku yang baru, aku tidak tahu apa yang berbeda, aku kira itu hanya bulu dan mata tapi ternyata... hah." Chanyeol menjelaskan, matanya terlihat gusar karena dirinya juga bingung, "Aku harap kamu mau menerimaku yang baru ini. Tetua bilang sesuatu yang baru bisa tertahan apabila kita saling mendukung dan mencintai, tidak ingin terpisah." Lanjutnya, Baekhyun masih menangis sedih.

Ini semua karena dirinya, ini semua salahnya. Jika dulu dia segera memutuskan sebelum terlambat dia masih memiliki Chanyeol yang dulu dan seutuhnya. Tapi, ia masih bersyukur masih dipersatukan lagi, mungkin ini balasan dari yang maha kuasa, sebagai hukuman menantang takdir.

Chanyeol melihat kebawah, "Aku mohon berhentilah menangis." Bisiknya mencoba menenangkan Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengangguk walaupun isakannya masih disana.

Baekhyun mendongak menatap Chanyeol yang juga tengah menatapnya, lalu mengusap pipinya yang basah, "Aku ingin kamu segera menikahiku!!" Baekhyun membenarkan duduknya, ia membuka kancing baju teratasnya saat Chanhyun menatapnya sambil menepuk-nepuk dadanya.

"Shh" desis Baekhyun saat Chanhyun langsung menyesap putingnya dengan kuat.

Chanyeol melihat kearah anaknya yang sibuk menyusu, "Kau tenang saja, aku tidak bisa meninggalkan kalian." Ujarnya lalu menggelitiki kaki anaknya, membuat Chanhyun tertawa sambil melepaskan puting basah Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol menegukan ludahnya. Hanya saja, Baekhyun yang tidak menyadari tatapan itu, ia asyik tertawa bersama anaknya.

...

Baekhyun menidurkan Chanhyun yang terlelap, sebuah lengan memeluk dari belakang mengesek-gesekan belahan pantatnya menggunakan sesuatu yang keras berada di antara selangkangan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menoleh pada Chanyeol sambil mengigit bibirnya menahan desahan, "Nghnn Chan." Baekhyun memejamkan matanya.

Chanyeol sibuk mengesek-gesekan penisnya, "Grhh grhhh" geraman Chanyeol tersulut oleh birahi, rasanya dirinya ingin berubah dalam wujud wolfnya.

Baekhyun ingin melepaskan belitan Chanyeol, gila saja mereka melakukan hal ini didepan anaknya yang polos dimana terlelap dengan tenang tanpa terganggu kebisingan dari kedua orangtuanya.

Chanyeol mengecup rahang Baekhyun sebelum berbicara, "Baekhh... aku ingin... sudah lama kita tidak melakukannya, dan ayo kita melakukannya di hutan." Jelas ucapan itu membuat Baekhyun menoleh pada Chanyeol.

"Tapi rumah pohonmu cukup jauh, Chan~." Rengek Baekhyun, mereka sedang berada dalam gairah jadi apa mereka harus berlari menuju hutan untuk beberapa jam sambil menahan hasratnya yang pasti ditengah jalan saja sudah hilang selera.

Chanyeol menatap tajam Baekhyun, ia merasa Baekhyun berani menolaknya, "Katakan hutan yang berada didekat rumahmu!" Tekan Chanyeol.

Membuat Baekhyun menunduk takut, ia mengangguk berjalan dengan tenda diselangkangan membuat ia mendesah setiap melangkah. Chanyeol yang melihat itu menggendong Baekhyun menuruni tangga dengan langkah cepat, walaupun keadaannya sama dengan Baekhyun tapi Chanyeol bisa menahannya.

Chanyeol merubah dirinya dalam wujud wolf sementara Baekhyun tidak bisa karena hasratnya membuat ia bergetar tidak bisa menahannya, Baekhyun hanya menunjukan jalan pada Chanyeol sambil memeluk tubuh besar wolf Chanyeol. Ia mengapit punggung Chanyeol dengan pahanya saat rangsangan tidak sengaja yang Chanyeol berikan.

"Auuuuu" Chanyeol berlari ketengah hutan lalu melolong saat melihat bulan diatas sana terang benderang, yang akan menemani menyatuan mereka.

Chanyeol mengubah wujudnya menjadi manusia membuat Baekhyun terlentang di tanah dengan daun-daun bertebaran diatasnya.

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan wajah sayunya, Chanyeol mengamati dengan tatapan dalam, lalu menyatukan bibir dengan terburu, menyesap bibir Baekhyun yang dibalas oleh lelaki munyil itu sama dengan tergesanya. Seolah mereka akan dipisahkan dan Ia mengalungkan lengannya di leher Chanyeol, terdengar suara kecipak menandakan ciuman mereka semakin panas

Lidah Chanyeol dorong ke dalam mulut Baekhyun. Rasanya bahkan lebih manis daripada aromanya. Bibir Baekhyun lembut dan memabukkan, dan Baekhyun membalas ciuman Chanyeol dalam.

"Nghhh"Sebuah erangan pelan naik ke tenggorokan lelaki cantik, dan lidah Chanyeol menyelusuri dengan mudah pada Baekhyun.

Chanyeol memperdalam ciumannya, menginginkan lebih, jauh lebih merasakan Baekhyun, sebelum mendapat dorongan di dadanya.

Baekhyun terengah dengan bibir yang memerah dan basah. Membuat Chanyeol semakin tidak tahan.

Brekk

Chanyeol dengan beringas merobek pakaian atas Baekhyun membuat kancing itu berhamburan lepas dari tempatnya, memperlihatkan puting dan kulit Baekhyun yang putih bersih, Baekhyun memalingkan wajahnya malu. Sekalipun mereka sudah melakukannya dua kali berhubungan, tapi mereka sudah lama tidak melakukan hubungan intim, serta ini pertama kali Baekhyun melakukan hal ini dengan sepenuh hati tanpa paksaan atau memikirkan seseorang, kini ia dengan pasrah memberikannya pada Chanyeol.

"Ja-jangan hanya dilihat, Chan." Ujarnya seperti bisikan. Sungguh ini sangat mendebarkan, lebih dari yang sudah-sudah.

Chanyeol kembali memfocuskan tatapannya pada wajah Baekhyun yang bersemu, bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum kecil, "Kau masihlah menawan, tidak berubah. Kulit ini..."

Chanyeol menggantung ucapannya, mengusap perut telanjang Baekhyun menghasilkan gelenyar panas pada Baekhyun dan karena itu Baekhyun menggeliat geli, "Sangat lembut dan semakin sexy." Lanjutnya dengan suara yang dalam. Memang tubuh Baekhyun lebih berisi di beberapa tempat, luar biasa mengagumkan.

Jelas ucapan membuat Baekhyun tidak bisa menahan pipinya yang bersemu semakin bersemu.

Chanyeol menjilat bibir bawahnya, merasa santapan lezat didepan matanya ini sungguh tidak bisa dianggirkan begitu saja. Ia mendekat kearah leher Baekhyun, menjilat setelahnya ia gigit dan menghisapnya.

"Ngh" Baekhyun menekan kakinya ketanah, menahan sensasi perih tapi nikmat.

Walaupun tunggal dan tidak akan merubah apa-apa. Chanyeol akan tetap mengigit leher Baekhyun sebagai tanda ia memiliki dirinya. Chanyeol akan memiliki Baekhyun maka Baekhyun sudah memiliki alpha. Tapi ia tidak akan cukup hanya memiliki Baekhyun. Seperti manusia biasa tapi ia masihlah werewolf. Ia tidak akan bisa mencium aroma-aroma omega dan tidak memiliki omega, sekali lagi ia seperti manusia, Baekhyun terikat dengannya yang sebagai alphanya, tapi Chanyeol tidak terikat dengan siapapun kecuali menikah.

Chanyeol membuka mulutnya, mengeluarkan taring yang langsung memanjang siap melakukan penyatuan. Ia mengesek-gesek taringnya di ceruk leher Baekhyun.

Clebb

"Argggghh... nghh ahh, Chan. Sakit!!" Baekhyun berontak saat merasa perih, dirasa Chanyeol tidak mengijinkannya ia memeluk leher itu erat, matanya berair menahan perih di leher dan rasa sakit menjalar di sekujur tubuhnya.

"Grrr... grrrhhh." Chanyeol menggeram merasakan darah dalam mulutnya, nikmat bukan main. Lalu ia menjilat bekas gigitannya itu merasa kasihan, lalu mengecupnya.

Chanyeol berbisik didekat telinga Baekhyun, "Kau menjadi milikku" ia bangkit melihat kemata Baekhyun, "Mari kita mulai." Chanyeol mengelus rambut Baekhyun sayang, yang diangguki oleh Baekhyun, matanya berair bekas penandaan tadi.

...

Chanyeol membuka bajunya dan celana miliknya, ia telanjang memperlihatkan kebugaran dirinya pada Baekhyun, otot perutnya dan bisepnya jangan lupakan pedang tarungnya yang gagah mencuat, Baekhyun memalingkan wajahnya memalu tapi lubangnya berkedut. Chanyeol hanya menyeringai melihat itu, yap Baekhyun sudah telanjang lebih dulu, tertidur menyamping seperti bayi dalam kandungan, dibawahnya Chanyeol. Sehingga Chanyeol melihat jelas lubang itu berkedut segera meminta diisi.

Chanyeol membalikan Baekhyun, meminta terlentang, ia ingin menyesap puting Baekhyun.

"Aku ingin menyesap ini." Chanyeol memainkan puting Baekhyun yang diangguki oleh Baekhyun yang menahan desahannya.

Chanyeol langsung menjilat dan menghisap dengan rakus membuat asi untuk Chanhyun keluar karena ulah dirinya, ia seperti bayi yang kehausan, kadang ia gigit pucuk itu membuat Baekhyun membusungkan dadanya meminta lebih dengan air susunya yang menembak tenggorokan Chanyeol saat keluar.

"Ahhh Channn..." desahan nikmat sambil membusungkan dadanya, ini rasanya berbeda sekali saat Chanhyun yang menyusu.

Chanyeol masih terlihat asyik bermain didada Baekhyun lama, Baekhyun hanya mendesah melengkungkan punggungnya saat nikmat melampaui batas.

"Ahhhh!!!." Desah Baekhyun saat Chanyeol menubrukan penis mereka, Chanyeol juga mengusap paha dalam Baekhyun, merangsang mrmbuat Baekhyun bergetar merasakan rangsangan di tiga titik, ia tidak sadar mengangkang memperlihatkan akses lebih pada calonnya itu.

Chanyeol bangkit menghentikan hisapannya, ia melihat lubang berkedut-kedut itu minat, jadi ia merunduk. Awalnya, ia jilat lubang surgawi itu lalu menghisapnya, jilat lagi lalu dia hisapnya hole itu, Baekhyun yang merasa frustasi hampir menggapit kepala Chanyeol tapi Chanyeol tahan agar tetap terbuka, Baekhyun tersiksa menjambak daun-daun dibawahnya. Setelah itu ia kejang-kejang sambil bergetar, perutnya kaku dan akhirnyaa...

"Ahhhh.. CHANNN!!!!"

CROTT CROTT

Yeah, Baekhyun akhirnya mengeluarkan spermanya karena mendapat siksaan nikmat yang bertubi.

Baekhyun menutup matanya, dengan dadanya naik turun, "Hah... hah... hahh.." Dia lemas setelah mendapatkan pelepasan kuat, kakinya langsung jatuh menyamping.

Chanyeol melihat wajah Baekhyun yang penuh berkeringat, rambutnya lepek dan basah. Chanyeol mengurut penisnya sendiri yang sangat super dengan urat-urat menonjol. Penis jumbo itu terlihat seperti kayu berwarna coklat, dan keras, jangan lupakan bulu-bulunya yang hitam lebat.

Pria itu memegang paha baekhyun, lalu membuka untuk memudahkannya, sementara baekhyun memeras bahu pria tersebut dan sebelah tangannya melemas disamping kepalanya.

"Aku akan masuk" Pria itu membawa Baekhyun pada ciumannya sebentar dibalas oleh Baekhyun yang menghisap bibir bawah Chanyeol.

Chanyeol melepaskan pagutan itu, ingin mendengarkan desahan nikmat dari lelaki manis dibawahnya, Baekhyun menatap kearaah mata Chanyeol, dia benar-benar takut lubangnya tidak memberikan kepuasan tersendiri untuk Chanyeol, karena ia sudah melahirkan.

Chanyeol menuntun tangan Baekhyun pada kemaluannya, "Pegang dia, sayang." Tangan Baekhyun bergetar memegang penda keras dan besar.

"Grhh." Geraman Chanyeol keluar saat Baekhyun mengencangkan pegangannya pada penis itu.

Chanyeol membawa telapak itu yang penuh precum untuk ia jilati. Ia tidak ingin keluar karena perasan tangan Baekhyun tapi ianingin keluar berkat perasan lubangnya.

Chanyeol mengarahkan penisnya didepan lubang sempit itu, menggesek sebentar menggoda lubang itu dan lihatlah responnya. Sungguh Chanyeol suka, karena lubang itu kembali berkedut.

Baekhyun menyerjit saat sesuatu mulai masuk, "Arghhh!" Saat Chanyepl mendorong kepala penis itu.

Blesh

"ARGHHHH SAKITHH HIKS SAKIT CHAN!!!"

Chanyeol mendorong penisnya dalam sekali hentak, membuat Baekhyun memeluk Chanyeol menangis merasakan sakit luar biasa pada lubangnya.

"Sakith hiks ughh" Chanyeol menyeringai dibelakang leher Baekhyun merasakan lubang itu menghisap-hisap, lalu melihat wajah Baekhyun, ia mengusap air matanya lalu mencium keningnya sayang.

Chanyeol mulai menggerakan pinggulnya pelan menyentuh prostat. Baekhyun hanya menggigit bibirnya berusaha menahan perih, tapi semakin lama penis Chanyeol semakin kuat menekan prostatnya membuat Baekhyun tergoncang.

Mulut Baekhyun terbuka mengeluarkan desahannya, "Ah ah ahhh Channn ughh." Matanya merem melek keenakan.

"Ah ahh ahhh ahhh yeahh CHANYEOL!!"

Sentakan itu semakin kuat dan cepat, ini gila. Chanyeol seperti mesin, mengobrak abrik lubang Baekhyun dan menekan prostatnya yang sudah pasti bengkak sensitif.

Chanyeol menaikan sebelah kaki Baekhyun menyimpannya di pundak, tanpa menghentikan genjotannya.

"CHANNNNN. CHANNN YEHHH SAYANG IYAHH OWHH OWHH FUCKK...FUCKK.!!!"

Baekhyun semakin memvocalkan desahaannya, dia sudah seperti jalang tapi dirinya tidak peduli, ia tidak ingat apapun yang ia ingat rasa nikmat yang Chanyeol berikan.

Chanyeol tersenyum kecil melihat Baekhyun seperti ini, matanya hanya tinggal putih saja, bibirnya menganga terus mendesah jangan lupakan jemarinya yang meremas lengan Chanyeol. Chanyeol merasa bangga karena bisa membuat Baekhyun kewalahan akan permainannya.

Baekhyun membuka mata sayunya menatap Chanyeol, Chanyeol merunduk agar bisa menggapai puting Baekhyun. Ia hisap kembali puting itu, merasakan cairan memasuki mulutnya dan ia bisa merasakan perut Baekhyun kontraksi kembali, ia akan keluar kembali.

Paha Baekhyun bergetar, "Chanhhh... jangahh dihisap ahh ah ah cumm!!!."

Teriaknya diakhir.

Crot cortt

Baekhyun bergetar, lubangnya mengetat menjepit kepunyaan lelaki itu. Membuat Chanyeol mendesah berat, berkat sedotan itu, penisnya berkedut.

Chanyeol menghentikan permainannya, ia sedikit kasihan pada Baekhyun yang lemas kewalahan ini, "Kau harus menyusuiku saat Chanhyun tengah menyusu." Ucap Chanyeol berbisik didekat mulut lawan mainnya, membuat Baekhyun terkekeh pelan.

Chanyeol mengangkat Baekhyun agar duduk diatas pahanya tanpa melepas penyatuan, ia mulai menggerakan pinggulnya pelan menjajah lubang yang masih menghisap-hisapnya. Baekhyun memeluk leher Chanyeol, mendekatkan bibir Chanyeol pada putingnya sendiri.

Chanyeol langsung meraup puting itu, saling berganti menikmati asi dalam kecapannya. Baekhyun diatasnya melompat-lompat konstan. Tangan Chanyeol mengusap-usap punggung Baekhyun, setelahnya turun menuju pantat bulat itu, ia meremas gemas kedua pantat bulat itu.

"Nghh ah ah ah ah ugh." Baekhyun mencoba mengigit bibir bawahnya, menikmati tumbukan penis Chanyeol.

Chanyeol membalikan badan Baekhyun, membuat Baekhyun memunggungi Chanyeol masih di paha pria itu. Chanyeol membalo dada Baekhyun, membuat asi itu membasahi tangannya dan dada Baekhyun sendiri.

Baekhyun memegang jemari chanyeol yang tengah membalo dengan pinggul mereka saling bergoyang menuntut kenikmatan, pinggul Chanyeol kedepan maka Baekhyun kebelakang untuk menerima tusukan itu.

Baekhyun kembali bergetar, siap meledak kembali, "Ahh Channhhh~~"

"Tahan!" Perintah Chanyeol, ia ingin bersama keluar. Membuat Baekhyun bergetar semakin hebat berusaha menahan saat mendengar suara dalam Chanyeol, sungguh ia sudah basah dalam lubang dan penisnya juga perutnya penuh berkat sperma pelepasan tadi dan asinya.

"Ah ah ah ahhhh Channn!!! Aku tak tahan!!!" Racau Baekhyun, merem melek menoleh pada Chanyeol. Chanyeol menggenjot Baekhyun seperti kesetanan karena mengejar pelepasannya sebentar lagi.

PLOK PLOKK PLOKK POLKKK

Suara penyatuan yang basah terdengar. Jemari kaki Baekhyun melengkung, tangannya mengepal berusaha menggapai tubuh Chanyeol dibelakang karena tubuhnya seperti akan runtuh, Chanyeol semakin memperparah memencet putingnya membuat asinya seperti pancuran air, keluar ke udara, "FUCJKK CHANNN AHH AH AHHHHHHHH." Baekhyun belingsatan merasakan stimulat ini.

CROTTT

Dan Baekhyun akhirnya keluar, masih dengan tubuh dalam goncangan karena Chanyeol tida berhenti yang masih mengejar tujuannga, dirasa paha Chanyeol bergetar dan penisnya berkedut didalam berkat hisapan kuat dari Baekhyun, ia akan segera meledak. Chanyeol menggeram berbahaya mengeratkan pelukannya pada Baekhyun.

"Grrrmmm AHHHH BAEKKKKHHH!"

CROTTT CROTTT CROTT CROTTTTT

Crot

Empat tembakan yang didapatkan Baekhyun, membuat keduanya terengah. Chanyeol menahan perut Baekhyun yang terkulai kedepan, tidak sadarkan diri karena kembali mendapat pelepasannya secara berdekatan.

Knotnya membesar dalam tubuh Baekhyun, membuat dubur Baekhyun melebar, terdorong oleh volume penis Chanyeol.

Chanyeol memijat pantat Baekhyun, jelas tidak ada suara apapun karena Baehyyn sudah pingsan, saking hebatnya permainan Chanyeol atau memang ia lelah.

Srrrrre srrrrrr srrrr srrrrrrr

Air mani Chanyrol kembali memenuhi rahim Baekhyun, Chanyeol tarik Baekhyun membuat ia bersandar didadanya, dengan kepala terkulai dibahunya. Chanyeol mencubit gemas puting memerah itu, ia juga mengusap rambut basah Baekhyun yang menutupi dahi Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mencabut penisnya membuat cairannya yang tidak tertampung ikut keluar, Chanyrol mengusap lembut perut Baekhyun.

Ia tidurkan Baekhyun kembali di atas daun-daun. Untuk mengenakan celananya. Chanyeol melihat pantat Baekhyun yang memerah setelah dihajar olehnya, masih sibuk mengancingkan celananya.

Plak

Ia menampar pantat Baekhyun saking gemasnya membuat pantat itu semakin memerah, ia juga melihat lubang itu terur mengalirkan cairan miliknya. Ia memakaikan Baekhyun pakaian atasnya, karena milik Baekhyun sudah ia robek tadi.

Chanyeol menyimpan tangannya di punggung Baekhyun dan belakang lututnya, ia mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun berjalan menyusuri gelapnya hutan yang hanya diterangi bulan, ia tidak merasa lelah karena sudah melakukan hal intim, ia malah merasa segar.

...

Baekhyun terbangun melihat Chanyeol tengah mengajak bermain Chanhyun diatas sofa. Baekhyun bangkit merasakan remuk didaerah pinggang dan panas di lubangnya.

"Ugh." Rintihnya, membuat Chanyeol mendongak, Chanyeol berjalan sambil memangku Chanhyun dilengannya.

"Maaf." Ucapnya pelan, Baekhyun yang mendengar itu tersenyum menenangkan.

Baekhyun menggeleng pelan, "Kenapa harus meminta maaf? Kau mate untukku." Balasnya.

Chanyeol tersenyum menyerahkan Chanhyun pada Baekhyun, "ia haus, tadi ia menangis. Tapi, aku kasihan melihatmu yang kelelahan, jadi tidak aku bangunkan." Ujarnya sambil mengelus rambut anaknnya lalu mencium bibir Baekhyun setelahnya.

Baekhyun terkekeh geli, "Aigoo... apa kau lupa bayi kita disini." Ejeknya.

Chanyeol.menyeringai, "Aku bahkan ingin menyantapmu lagi."

Hal itu langsung mendapat cubitan manja dari Baekhyun. Baekhyun sungguh merasakan sakit dipantatnya.

...

...

...

Tidak ada yang bisa meredakan amarahnya, saat kekasihnya membatalkan semua ini begitu saja. Pernikahannya berantakan, ayahnya bahkan mengirim dirinya kepulau yang terisolasi dari dunia luar.

Hanya ditemani Luhan, seorang jalang yang katanya mengandung anak darinya. Ia ingin membunuh lelaki itu jika saja ayahnya selalu datang untuk memantau.

Sehun menatap lautan malam, "Kau... tetap milikku." Bisiknya, ia tidak akan sudi menyerahkan kekasihnya pada alpha lain setekah ia berhasil menyongkirkan takdirnya. Ia yang sudah bersusah payah berjuang, dan tidak ada yang boleh memilikinya, karena hanya ia yang mencintai Baekhyun.

"Andai dulu aku memaksanya, mungkin dia sudah menjadi milikku." Tatapannya dingin, kecewa dan benci pada lautan didepannya.

Luhan disana hanya mendengarkan sambil tertawa mengejek, "Jangan bermimpi, tuan bodoh." Ejeknya tanpa Sehun ketahui.

Sehun berpesan dalam hati, jika ia keluar dari pulau ini. Ia akan menemui Baekhyun.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol melihat-lihat documen di sebuah ruangan kantor, ia sibuk sekali.

Chanyeol diminta kembali bekerja diperusahaan oleh appanya. Ia mau kembali bahkan sudah seminggu ini, ia bekerja disana berkat dukungan Baekhyun juga yang penuh semangat.

Baekhyun suka bermain ke kantor untuk menemaninya, bahkan sampai mengenalkan sahabatnya padanya, yang dibalas tatapan kagum dari para sahabatnya, Jongdae dan Kyungsoo. Mereka terlihat begitu kagum pada kekasih sahabatnya ini, sungguh menawan dan tampan. Mereka tahu bahwa alpha Baekhyun adalah alpha takdir sahabatnya yang menjadi seorang alpha tunggal, karena Baekhyun sudah menceritakan semuanya.

Mereka sangat senang dengan alpha Baekhyun ini, Chanyeol adalah alpha yang baik dan ramah membuat Kyungsoo dan Jongdae mudah dekat.

Baekhyun membawa buah-buahan potong yang eommanya siapkan untuk ia bawa pada Chanyeol. Ia menaiki taxi, lalu berhenti di depan gedung kekasihnya bekerja.

Baekhyun berjalan masuk mendapatkan bungkukan dari pegawai, Baekhyun hanya tersenyum membalasnya. Para pegawai sudah tahu bahwa Baekhyun kekasih atasannya, ini kedua kalinya seseorang yang berharga atasannya datang. Dulu mendiang istrinya dan sekarang calonnya.

Baekhyun berjalan dengan semangat memasuki ruangan kekasih.

"Chan.." Baekhyun melambaikan tangan saat kekasihnya tengah berduaan dengan asistennya, Irene. Pasti saja ketika dirinya memasuki ruangan akan ada asisten Chanyeol yang setia. Hal ini yang membuat Baekhyun semangat untuk datang memantau calon yang suka gatal.

Chanyeol mendongak melihat Baekhyun, ia tersenyum tapi melirik Irene untuk segera pergi, hal ini yang di angguki Irene.

"Sayang." Ujar lelaki yang tengah duduk dibalik meja kerjanya.

"Chan, aku merindukanmu." Baekhyun memeluk tubuh Chanyeol erat, dibalas oleh Chanyeol tidak kalah erat.

Chanyeol mengusap rambut Baekhyun, yang bisa ia rasakan halusnya rambut itu, "Yasudah, kau temani aku bekerja." Ujarnya mengecup bibir Baekhyun pelan.

Baekhyun menggeleng sedih, "Aku sudah memiliki janji akan berkumpul bersama sahabat di cafe, kami akan melepas rindu." Ujarnya menyebikan bibirnya sedih.

Chanyeol tertawa, "Bukankah kalian suka main? Untuk apa bertemu lagi?" Tanya Chanyeol aneh. Baekhyun dan kedua sahabatnya itu sudah saling bertemu beberapa kali bahkan kemarin Baekhyun betemu denga mereka, dan mereka masihlah ingin bertemu, dasar.

"Jangan lupakan Chanhyun, bawalah dia bermain sesekali bersama sahabatmu." Perintah Chanyeol yang diangguki Baekhyun.

"Iya aku akan membawanya kok." Balas Baekhyun, "Aku juga akan ngegym bersama mereka."

Ucapan itu menimbulkan pelototan dari Chanyeol, "Apa apaan? Aku suka kau yang seperti ini." Katanya tidak terima.

Baekhyun memukul Chanyeol merenggut, "Aku merasa tubuhku semakin berisi apalagi dibagian perut dan paha!" Teriaknya kesal.

Chanyeol mengusap wajahnya, "Tapi bisa saja itu karena kau hamil!" Balasnya.

Baekhyun menggeleng-geleng, menolak, "Mana mungkin secepat ini!!" Keras kepalanya Baekhyun datang kembali.

Chanyeol menatap tajam Baekhyun, Baekhyun yang melihat itu menunduk takut. Dia berada dalam kuasa alphanya.

Huek huekk

Baekhyun menutup mulutnya, ingin muntah matanya bahkan berkaca-kaca. Baekhyun langsung berlari keluar ruangan menuju toilet.

Seperginya Baekhyun, Chanyeol merasa khawatir. Ia ingin mendekat tapi... Irene masuk langsung mendorong Chanyeol ke sofa.

Irene langsung menaiki paha Chanyeol, "Tuan... entah kenapa, walaupun kau memiliki omega tapi kami omega lain bisa mencium aroma jantanmu dan... kau memiliki wajah yang memikat dengan mata biru ini." Ia menggesekan miliknya yang masih terbungkus celana sedang roknya ia tarik keatas. Ia memaju mundurkan vaginanya pada kembungan di selangkangan atasannya.

Chanyeol memejamkan matanya, menikmati itu. Ia ingin memiliki omega ini, sangat nikmat.

"ARGHH AGHH SAKITHH"

Teriakan Irene dan menghilangnya dia di atas pahanya, membuat Chanyeol segera membuka matanya dan sadar, "Ba-baek." Bisiknya pelan melihat kekasihnya tengah menyiksa asistennya dengan menjambak rambut itu.

Chanyeol buru-buru bangkit dan memeluk Baekhyuan dari belakang menghentikan kebrutalannya, "Baby. Hentikan." Ucapnya menengahi pertarungan di depannya.

Baekhyun berontak, meminta dilepaskan, "SIALAN KAU JALANG!!!!!" Berang Baekhyun, melihat apa yang terjadi tadi membuat dirinya takut dan kecewa.

Ia takut Chanyeol terpikat pada yang lain, ia juga kecewa pada Chanyeol yang menikmati godaan Irene.

Dadanya naik turun saking emosinya, air matanya turun membasahi pipi bulatnya. Tapi... sesuatu terjadi. Pandangannya memburam dan ia merasa kepalanya sakit juga perut bawahnya terasa keram.

Baekhyun terhuyung, yang ditahan oleh Chanyeol "Akh sakit hiks sakittttt." Rintihan itu membuta Chanyeol membalikan Baekhyun.

Chanyeol panik langsung bertanya, "Mana? Mana yang sakit? Baekhyun."

Chanyeol mengikuti arah tangan Baekhyun, yang memegang perut bawahnya,ia ikut memegang memijat yang memang terasa keras, lalu kekasih cantiknya itu terkulai, pingsan.

"Baekhyun!" Membuat chanyeol panik bukan main.Chanyeol segera mengangkat Baekhyun berlari keluar, mengabaikan Irene yang menangis.

...

Chanyeol menutup matanya, kedua lengannya saling bertautan disimpan di bawah dagunya. Ia sangat takut. Ia sudah beberapa kali kesini menjadi ketakutan tersendiri baginya, mendiang istrinya, anaknya dan saat ini pujaannya.

Cleckk

Keluarlah dokter sambil tersenyum meneduhkan, "Tuan... selamat. suami anda tengah mengandung. Umur bayinya masihlah muda, baru berusia 5 minggu. Jangan biarkan suami anda memiliki beban pikiran ini sangat berbahaya bagi kandungannya." Jelas sang dokter yang menangani Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mengusap wajahnya, "Ah terima kasih, dok."

Dia tidak bisa menahan rasa senangnya, ia berjalan memasuki kamar inap Baekhyun yang masihlah tertidur. Ia bawa jemari Baekhyun untuk ia ciumi, "Maaf, Baek. Maaf." Chanyeol memejamkan matanya kecewa. Jika ia bisa, ia ingin normal seperti dulu.

Chanyeol beralih melihat kearah perut Baekhyun, ia usap pelan menyayangi bayi itu.

Baekhyun mulai melakukan pergerakan, "Ngh." Yang tandanya Baekhyun sudah bangun.

Chanyeol segera memanggil, "Baek."

Baekhyun menoleh pada Chanyeol, "Kenapa aku disini, Chan?" Tanyanya heran, ia memijat pelan dahinya yang terasa pusing.

Chanyeol tersenyum lalu membawa tangan Baekhyun keciumannya, "Kau tengah mengandung sayang, usianya baru 5 minggu."

Baekhyun terlihat terkejut, tapi beberapa detik dia tersenyum, "Benarkah? Berarti Chanhyun akan memiliki adik." Ujarnya senang, ia membawa tangan satunya pada perutnya, mengusap sayang dengan penuh kelembutan.

Chanyeol menghembuskan nafasnya kasar, ia sudah memikirkan ini sejak tadi. Ia harap Baekhyun mau, "Baek. Aku ingin kita tinggal dihutan lagi." Mengutarakan keinginannya.

Baekhyun mendongak, senyumnya yang sempat tersemat menghilang, "kenapa?"

Chanyeol duduk menyandar, "Aku... tidak ingin tergoda oleh omega lain yang bisa saja membuatmu celaka." Jelasnya.

Baekhyun menunduk sedih saat ingatan tentang kejadian tadi, ia juga tidak mau jika Chanyeol dibagi, "Baiklah ayo. Lagian, aku sudah nyaman disana." Setujunya sambil tersenyum. Memperlihatkan tidak ada keberatan dalam ucapannya.

Chanyeol tersenyum senang, "Ayo kita menikah!" Ujarnya penuh semangat, yang di angguki oleh Baekhyun tak kalah semangat dan air mata bahagia miliknya keluar.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini, adalah hari yang spesial untuk pasangan yang sudah melewati lika liku kehidupan, mereka adalah Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Dimana hari ini Baekhyun memiliki marga yang sama dengan Chanyeol. Saat ini mereka tengah menikmati acara ini bersama para keluarga Byun dan Park.

Hari ini mereka menikah berkat usulan Chanyeol, saat mereka tengah berkumpul merundingkan hal ini yang kedua karena kehamilan Baekhyun yang kedua dan kejadian kejadian di kantor. Baekhyun tidak tahu menahu, ia hanya diberitahu bahwa pernikahan mereka dilakukan di rumah pohon yang memiliki kenangan tersendiri bagi mereka berdua.

Chanyeol juga mengajukan pernikahan ini dilakukan di hutan, Chanyeol mengatakan mereka ingin memulai kembali kehidupannya dengan Baekhyun, diawali dengan rumah pohon.

"Sayang... jangan terlalu lelah. Ingat kau tengah mengandung." Eommanya datang mengambil Chanhyun dari pangkuannya, Chanhyun sudah tertidur terlelap karena lelah terus bermain dengan keluarga.

Mereka tengah makan-makan, di rumah pohon yang indah yang dihias sedemikian rupa. Jangan lupakan kedua sahabatnya disini, menikmati hidangan. Mereka tidak menyangka Baekhyun dulu tinggal di pedalaman tapi dengan rumah pohon yang indah, pantas Baekhyun betah.

Chanyeol berjalan tenang menghampiri Baekhyun, mengusap punggung Baekhyun agar meredakan rasa pegal yang tengah Baekhyun rasakan.

Baekhyun menoleh dan tersenyum saat tahu siapa gerangan yang melakukan ini, ia tengah menyantap makanannya, dia sangat lapar sekali bahkan porsinya bisa dikatakan untuk dua orang.

"Kau lapar hmm?" Chanyeol mencium pipi Baekhyun, semua orang berpura-pura tidak melihat itu, Yoora kesal melihatnya langsung berdiri dari sana.

Baekhyun mengangguk masih asyik mengunyah makanannya, Chanyeol mengusap perut Baekhyun yang sedikit timbul. Chanyeol sudah tidak sabar menantikan anak keduanya yang penuh cinta.

Dirasa semua merasa kenyang, tuan Byun mengumumkan untuk segera pulang, "Sudah... ayo pulang ini sudah jam 7 malam. Dan perjalanan menuju rumah akan lama dan semakin larut." Ujar tuan Byun yang diangguki oleh yang lain. Mereka bersiap meninggalkan rumah pohon itu yang akan dihuni oleh anak dan cucunya. lagi.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun melambaikan tangan mengantar kepergian keluarganya. Setelah keluarganya tidak terlihat, mereka memasuki rumahnya.

Chanyeol membuka jasnya dan begitu pula Baekhyun, Chanyeol menoleh melihat tubuh molek Baekhyun. Tapi, ia tidak akan meminta karena ia tahu Baekhyun merasa lelah dan ia tengah mengandung muda.

"Kau... sudah tidak mencintai Sehunkan?"

Ucapan tiba-tiba membuat Baekhyun menoleh pada Chanyeol, "kenapa kau menanyakannya?" Tanya Baekhyun datar.

Chanyeol mengedikan bahunya tidak tahu, ia hanya ingin tahu isi hati Baekhyun sekarang.

Baekhyun menghela nafas, "Jika aku masih mencintainya maka aku tidak akan disini bersamamu untuk kedua kalinya." Ucapan tegas Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol sadar.

Ia tidak boleh meragukan cinta Baekhyun, mereka harus sama-sama berjuang. Bahkan Baekhyun sudah hamil kembali berkat dirinya.

Chanyeol mendekat membawa Baekhyun dalam pelukannya, dibalas oleh Baekhyun, ia menyimpan kepalanya di dada Chanyeol. Mereka saling tersenyum bahagia.

"Chan~ ayo kita lakukan malam pertama." Ucap Baekhyun malu-malu, membuat Chanyeol tersenyum.

"Tapi bukankah kau lelah?" Ujar Chanyeol mengertakan pelukan mereka.

Chanyeol mengangkat dagu Baekhyun, dibawanya dalam tatapan itu, membuat Baekhyun memejamkan mata siap menerima, mencium merasakan bibir mereka.

Dan semuanya berjalan begitu saja, terhanyut dalam gairah, hingga penis Chanyeol sudah masuk dalam lubang itu.

"Bergeraklah" ucap Baekhyun pelan, saat dirinya sudah siap di gempur.

Chanyeol mengangguk dan memulai pompaan itu dengan pelan menariknya sedikit-sedikit lalu masukan karena masih terdengar ringisan dan demi tuhan lubang itu sangat sempit, dan beberapa kali gerakan itu berubah jadi konstan.

"Ahh ahh ahh" Badan Baekhyun tersentak-sentak karena hentakan dari Chanyeol, Chanyeol menyembunyikan wajahnya di ceruk leher Baekhyun.

"Nikmathh hmm?" bisik Chanyeol ditelinga Baekhyun.

"Chan.. Channn a-akuu Ahhhhh" Badan Baekhyun bergerak gelisah dan tak lama tubuhnya menegang dan pahanya ditahan Chanyeol agar tetap terbuka saat Baekhyun tiba-tiba akan menangkup pahanya dan akhirnya miliknya mengeluarkan cairan putih kental membasahi perut mereka.

Chanyeol tetap melanjutkan tumbukannya dan masih menyembunyikan wajahnya, lalu ia mengangkat wajahnya dan memegang pinggang Baekhyun erat dan menumbuk lubang Baekhyun dengan kecepatan berlebihh.

"AHHH ahh siall Chanyeolhhh! S-Sh" Baekhyun mendongak urat-urat lehernya terlihat bibirnya menganga lengannya mencengkram pinggiran bantalnya, sedangkan jari kakinya menekuk dan Chanyeol terus melakukan itu dan akhirnya mereka berdua mencapai pelepasan bersama.

Serrrr serrrr serrr

Badan Baekhyun bahkan sampai tersentak sentak saat mengeluarkan cairannya sendiri. Chanyeol menahan perut Baekhyun.

Knotnya terbentuk membuat Baekhyun melenguh sakit tapi nikmat. Chanyeol mengusap perut itu, dimana anak keduanya tengah tumbuh.

...

Baekhyun kembali memasak untuk Chanyeol, seperti kebiasaannya saat dulu. Dia ingin menjadi omega yang baik bagi Chanyeol, mencoba menebus segala dosanya.

Suara langkah seseorang mendekat padanya, Baekhyun tersenyum hapal betul siapa pemilik langkah ini.

"Masak apa hmm?" Chanyeol datang sambil memeluk pinggang Baekhyun, lalu mengusap perut datar Baekhyun, menyembunyikan wajahnya di ceruk leher Baekhyun.

Hal ini membuat Baekhyun terkekeh merasa geli, "Geli, Chan." Beritahunya.

Chanyeol malah ikut terkekeh, "Biarlahh... Ohya.. hari ini adalah hari pertama kita tinggal bersama lagi dihutan. Bagaimana menurutmu?" Chanyeol melihat sisi wajah Baekhyun, Baekhyun balas menatapnya sebentar dengan senyuman yang masih tersemat, ia memfokuskan kembali pada masakannya.

"Kemarin adalah hari pernikahan kita. Aku sungguh senang, akhirnya bisa memilikimu kembali dengan aku juga yang sadar bahwa aku mencintaimu. Tapi, jangan lirik-lirik omega lain, dasar lelaki mata keranjang!." Ujar Baekhyun kesal bukan main, "Kau sudah akan memiliki dua anak, Chan!"

Chanyeol yang mendengar itu terkekeh, "Iyaa. Iyaaa." Balasnya, dengan tangan mengusap perut suaminya.

Oaaaa oaaaa

Baekhyun menoleh kearah kamar mendengar suara tangisan anaknya, "Oh.. Chanhyun terbangun, sana kau tenangi dia, Chan." Ia mendorog dada Chanyeol, menyikut Chanyeol. Membuat Chanyeol mengaduh dan langsung berjalan mendekati kamarnya.

Chanyeol mengusap pipi bayinya, membuat tangisan itu terhenti. Chanhyun menatap ayahnya lalu melonjak-lonjak semangat, ia berbalik menangkub. Membuat Chanyeol tertawa gemas, langsung ia bawa keluar menuju papanya yang tengah memasak.

...

...

Disini tidak akan ada yang mengganggu rumah tangga mereka. Jika ada, mereka akan saling merjuangkan dan mempertahankan apa yang mereka miliki.

...

...

Semua akan baik-baik saja, tanpa sebuah ikatan pasti tapi hati mereka yang saling mengikat.

Dan tentang kehidupan mereka kembali kehutan. Kadang eomma Park dan Byun datang kehutan menjenguk keadaan cucu dan anaknya yang tengah berbadan dua, kadang juga mereka yang sebulan sekali menginap di rumah orangtuanya.

Hutan itu sudah tidak sesepi dulu, karena ketika kelahiran bayi kedua mereka, keluarga dan sahabat mereka akan disana. Walauoun rumah itu kecil dan kalian bisa membayangkan sendiri bagaimana itu terjadi.

...

.

...

FIN

Bacotan gagunaa seperti biasa sepanjang jalan kenangan:)

1\. Baeknya kurang dapet hukuman okee aku buat Chan disini jadi brengsek karena baek udah nyianyiain Chan yang setia sama dia.

2\. Ada yang minta cb bahagia

3\. Enaena sama ade bayi.!! Enaenanya hasil nyuri dari ff sebelah.

Disatuin jadi kaya es campur:) hasilnya maksa gini. ASLIAN GA PEDE. soalnya chap ini banyak bertele-tele.

Aku juga ngerasa pelajaran buat baek ga ada apa-apanya disini. Sedangkan kalo gue baca balasan buat cy tuh sangat sangat beratttt bahkan tak ada kata maaf. Tapi akutuh suka ga tega baca atau misahin orangtu wkwk... pamali. Mudahan di ff selanjutnya bisa yaa kasih balasan yang setimpal. Ehee dan moga bisa pisahin mereka kalo para pembacanya pengennya gitu!!:)

TERIMA KASIH UNTUK SEMUANYA, WALAUPUN FF INI BELIBET DAN ACAK ACAKAN TAPI MASIH ADA YANG BACA. THANKSYOUUU SUMPAHHH DAN MAAF YAA BUAT YANG NGERASA INI FF GADA RASA COKLAT, GARAM, ASEM, CUKA, PEDES. JADI KURANG KANE DIHATI PARA PEMBACA.

1\. LOVE IS LOVE berusaha membuat ff manis

2\. Sign ini cheating gitulah disini aku harap bisa bikin chanbaek pisahㅠㅠ dan ff ini Baek yang brengsekk tapi ga brengsek banget sih. Hhehehe

cumshot... itu nenen Baekhyun ketika di pencet Chanyeol. Ehe

[ **bblossom614,shirenapark,every.mong,kyongsang,KimAyrra99,pcyB.I,milkybaek,leeyapark,Lywoo,ParkYooAh,Emmy Riyadi,Markeu Noona, baekinibottom, BubbleBoo, bybaekhyun30,nzwarxx, maryjpoker, nnaiiby04, Guest]**


End file.
